victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Robbie Shapiro
"I've already spent the last of my money on leather pants and male make-up." -Robbie from Wok Star Robbie Shapiro (Matt Bennett) is a shy, insecure, and very awkward student, but a good friend, at Hollywood Arts who nearly always carries a ventriloquist puppet named Rex around with him. Personality Robbie is very shy. He is uncomfortable around pretty girls. When a girl shows even little or fake signs of affection, he gets nervous and tends to overreact. Robbie is a master ventriloquist and Rex is his alter-ego, a very hip companion who likes to hit on girls, essentially being what Robbie isn't. They frequently argue because Rex talks too much. He is lactose intolerant and he can play the harmonica and the guitar. He showed this when he played both of his songs. (According to link) He customized his locker with a mosaic made from his old baby bottle nipples, since it reminds him of "happier times". In the episode Survival of the Hottest, Robbie is portrayed as being a little selfish. This is most prominent when those who are trapped in the car are sharing the water. Though everyone else is taking their fair share, Robbie gulps the whole drink, angering the others and making him feel terrible. Robbie also displays a lack of self-confidence. In the episode Tori the Zombie, he keeps asking others about his performance. This also shows that Robbie can be jealous because every time he asks, someone else had been complimented. In one episode, Robbie is shown to be a computer whiz, helping Mamaw with her new computer. Robbie is Jewish as noted multiple times in the series. Robbie played a motivational speaker with jelly legs, named "Kevin Cornbloom", in the episode Sleepover at Sikowitz's. Robbie can make all kinds of different voices as shown here: link and link Relationship with Other Characters Tori Vega (2010-present; Friend; Crush) Robbie has a crush on Tori. He kept asking Tori to smooth his ear when she tried to get information on The Bird Scene. Rex, Robbie's puppet, shares his expressions to Tori. It could be that Robbie is shy but Rex says things out loud to her for him. In Rex Dies, he asks Tori to stay with him in Rex's hospital room for comfort. Tori turns on the heart monitor reviving Rex to make him happy. It is revealed in the episode, Beggin' on Your Knees, that Robbie secretly spies on Tori from the bushes behind her house. (See: Rori) Trina Vega (2010-present; Frenemy) In the episode Stage Fighting, Trina has to kiss Robbie while auditioning in a scene for a play. Robbie mistakes this kiss as her having feelings for him. In the episode Jade Dumps Beck, Robbie felt pressured by an angry Trina to write a good review of her one-woman show. He called her show a "comedy," which enraged her, but she came to accept the review after getting a standing ovation from her audience later on. Robbie and Trina work the Grub Truck for Festus in The Wood, where Trina upsets Robbie by frying Rex's foot. Later however, they pelt students with food together. (See: Tribbie) Cat Valentine (2008-present; Friend, Possible crush) In the episode Stage Fighting, the two kiss after Cat tries to convince Robbie that Trina was acting, and the stage kiss didn't mean that she liked him. After the kiss, Robbie suggests she meet his parents. They seem to be good friends, as Cat was the first to tell Robbie her shrimp joke in Wi-Fi in the Sky. Although Robbie's puppet, Rex, has hit on most girls he sees, he has yet to "make a move" on Cat. In Prom Wrecker he asked Cat to the Prom, and was hurt when she said no. (See: Cabbie) André Harris (2008-present; Best friend) In the episode The Bird Scene, André convinces Robbie to join ballet in order to meet girls. His plan goes awry when they realize that the majority of the class is male. In the episode Jade Dumps Beck, André gives Robbie advice on how to deal with writing a review for Trina's play without insulting her. It seems that André is Robbie's best friend. (See: Rodré) Jade West (2008-present; Frenemy Possible crush ) Jade hates that he thinks Rex is not a puppet although he clearly is. In early episodes it seemed like they didn't get along with each other, however lately it's been shown that they are better friends. For example, In "Rex Dies" she seems to worry about his mental health and actually desires him to be normal, and in "The Diddly-Bops" she is the only one who likes his song "Broken Glass". (See: Rade) 'Beck Oliver' (2008-present; Best Friend) Beck and Robbie seem to get along pretty well and are on good terms as of now. Beck is nice to Robbie (most of the rest are mean to Robbie), and Robbie feels more comfortable around Beck (like he usually wouldn't). They have shown to be good friends on several occasions such as in Wok Star when him and Beck tried to keep Mrs. Lee away from Jade's play so Jade can impress her father. In A Film by Dale Squires, Robbie and Beck work on Robbie's car together. (See: Reck) 'Rex Powers' (199?-present; Best friend) Usually, Robbie and Rex argue a lot and have fights. But other times, they get along. Whenever someone calls Rex a puppet, Robbie defends him and says that it is offensive. In Rex Dies, when Rex gets injured by the Turblow Jet, Robbie got upset and even cried. On TheSlap.com, Robbie and Rex mostly comment on each others boards. (See: Rebbie) Music Forever Baby Strangers on a Bus Robbie's Big Toe Broken Glass Monkey Woman Trivia *He might like cats because in Jade Dumps Beck when Trina and Robbie are talking by his locker, a photo of a cat can be seen. *He is the only guy to kiss Trina so far. *If he kisses Jade, he will be the only character in the series to kiss all the main female characters. *He is lactose intolerant and can only drink soy milk. But he ate ice cream in Ice Cream for Ke$ha and a gluten cookie in Beck's Big Break which are both made out of dairy products. *Like most characters, he is scared of Trina as seen in "Jade Dumps Beck". *Robbie can be a little selfish at times, as shown in "Survival of the Hottest", but only when it is necessary. *Robbie is of Jewish descent, as revealed from "Stage Fighting" and "Wok Star". *Screen name is RockRobster, which could be a reference to the song "Rock Lobster". He also made a fake screen name called LilSTEPHANIE_21. *Robbie tends to take the slightest attention from a girl way too far, such as in "Stage Fighting". *Robbie is easily affected by Rex, as shown in "Beck's Big Break". *At times he can be even more emotional than Cat ("Jade Dumps Beck", Survival of the Hottest, "Rex Dies", "A Film by Dale Squires"). *He uses his bar mitzvah money to buy himself Male Make-up, as shown in the episode "Wok Star", and he mentions also buying leather pants. *He wears Male Make-up, as seen in Wok Star. Also, he posted in a blog that he doesn't like it when his skin tone is uneven. He also posted in said blog "A little mascara makes my eyes sparkle." *His hair is not a perm, "This is ALL natural, baby." he said himself in a blog. *He hates it when someone calls Rex a puppet. *He has a similar personality to Freddie on iCarly, for both being nerds. *Early scripts for the pilot name him "Lane." Eventually, the school guidance counselor gained the name. *He is allergic to gluten, as seen in "Beck's Big Break", where he eats a giant cookie with extra gluten and had intestine pain. *As seen in The Great Ping Pong Scam, Robbie loves caviar. *On TheSlap.com he has a segment where he sings different songs he has written. *In "A Film by Dale Squires", it can be implied that Robbie is bisexual, because he told Beck that his jeans fitted him great. This could just be Robbie's social awkwardness, however. *In Beck Falls for Tori, Rex made it obvious that Robbie can't ride a bike. On TheSlap.com, in a photo in the "Robbie's Car and Dale Squires", Robbie confirms this. Yet in Ice Cream for Ke$ha he said he got off his bike in the park. * In The Diddly-Bops, it seems that Robbie has a bit of a dark personality due to the song he made up about broken glass. *Throughout season 1, it was seen that Robbie mostly wore Adidas shoes. In the first few episodes of season 2, he now mostly wears Vans shoes. *As said on Theslap.com by Cat Valentine he trims his nose hairs DAILY. *Robbie wears a size 4 in women's skinny jeans. He has been reported to wear women's pants three times: once on the Slap in his Broken Glass video, once on a Slap post (because he couldn't figure out the store's tags for men and women's jeans) and again in Beck Falls for Tori. He also possesses women's sunglasses and a woman's hat. *In Tori Gets Stuck, Robbie said that when he was 7, a girl bully once forced Robbie to swallow a toy car, making him have to go to the hospital. Also, Robbie and Rex said that she slapped Robbie with her braids. *Robbie's blood type is O- according to Tori Gets Stuck. *Robbie could be a fan of Spongebob, because in Tori Gets Stuck, he wears Spongebob underwear (Tori mentioned it). *Robbie has been to the hospital twice (Cat's New Boyfriend and Tori Gets Stuck) while the rest of the main characters have only been to the hospital once. *Robbie bears some resemblance to Andy Samberg; he has often claimed that "I'm not Andy Samberg!" *Robbie said on one of his updates that he can bench press a fifth of his body weight. *Also, Robbie said that he weighs 140 pounds. *Robbie uploaded the first video on TheSlap.com. *Robbie uses many odd phrases, such as "Hot beef!" to show excitement and "Yupperooni!" to say 'yes'. *In iParty with Victorious , even though he himself barely got a chance to rap, it is discovered that, through Rex, he is a very skilled rapper. *He is a fan of retro music, most notably the Spice Girls. *His favorite baby food flavor is creamed peas. *In iParty with Victorious, when Rex is speaking, it is clear to see Robbie's mouth slightly moving. *Robbie's favorite food is pizza as revealed in The Diddly-Bops. However, as a Jew, he should not eat pepperoni, because it is not Kosher. *Robbie can be a little weird towards other people besides his friends like asking Tori's father if he can touch is throbbing nose in the episode Locked Up. Gallery Click here to see Robbie's gallery Robbierexsinging.jpg Character robbie.jpg Large..jpg Improvderobbie.png Large4.jpg Robbie.s..png Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).JPG Rade1.jpg Robbie Shapiro.JPG Robbie and Rex.png Robbie oatmeal.jpg SkyStoreAHolic.png Cabbie2.jpg Tribbie2.jpg Tribbi1.jpg Trib.jpg Tribbie.jpg Rori1.png Boysballetrodre.jpg Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, Robbie